shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tombstone Grim
Introduction Tombstone "Graveyard" Grim is a Vice Admiral of the Marines. He's particularly unpleasant to be around and seems to frighten both ally and foe alike. Appearance As the picture indicates, Grim has long white hair that flows down around all sides of his face. He has purple eyes. He wears the traditional Marine suit (colored black with a white tie) and jacket with epaulets and the word "Justice" on the back. He also wears black shoes. Personality Vice Admiral Grim seems to give off a rather unsettling atmosphere about him. He's mostly quiet and keeps to himself, a trait that unnerves others. When Grim does socialize however, he shows an awfully dark personality, even for a Marine. Ever since childhood, Grim has had no understanding of what right or wrong truly were, thus his sense of "Justice" is usually all over the place. This usually leads to more harm than good though. Grim's only true desire seems to be the amassing of power and using it to dominate others, again this was present since childhood. Because of these traits, Sengoku tries to keep his eyes on Grim, being cautious of every move Grim makes. Like with most Marines, Grim loathes criminals of all kinds, but special mention goes to pirates in particular. He also shares the belief that the Shichibukai are still pirates and are not to be trusted in the slightest. The only reason for this hatred however, seems to be that The Great Age of Pirates is getting in his way of his dream: a Great Age of the Undead. Grim wants an Age of the Undead because he strongly believes in the Buddhist principle of reincarnation. Whether this is merely a way for Grim to justify his actions or not is unclear. Grim seems to ramble on about how a person's life is irrelevent due to reincarnation, believing they'll still come back as a human nontheless. It's safe to say that his views on Buddhism, if not the entire world, are wildly distorted. Grim seems to prefer deceit and manipulation over brute force, as seen in his attempts to trick his superiors into letting him do whatever he wants. He also tries luring his enemies into making the wrong moves in battle, allowing a sure victory. Because of Grim's horrid nature, he was once called The Devil's Child by his own parents. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Even though he doesn't wield swords per se, Grim's an excellent blade wielder. A report once noted how Grim had once cut down an entire forest when fighting a band of terrorists. Grim always seems to mention in particular that if he had the chance, he'd kill Dracule Mihawk within 3 seconds, only because he'd be feeling "generous" enough to give the swordsman 3 seconds to strike. Hand to Hand Combat Among Grim's moveset, he seems to have mastered Rokushiki, although he hasn't gotten the hang of Rokuogan yet. He has been shown using all six, making him a serious threat to any enemy. He has even gone and made his own variations with some of the techniques, such as Rankyaku and Shigan. The skill he has shown the most degree of control over is Soru. Physical Strength It comes as no surprise that in order to be a Vice Admiral, one has to have superhuman characteristics of some kind. Grim displays the usual showcase of super strength present within One Piece. He's capable of going up against giants, for example. Agility Having mastered Soru, Grim is horrificly fast, only appearing as black and white blurs in the air. Endurance Grim has superhuman endurance that assists him in battle, making him very difficult to defeat. Weapons Grim's weapon of choice are two dual sided battle axes that can be connected at the hilt. Grim displays an amazing level of skill with these axes, almost to a frightening degree. This can lead Grim to look as if he were a stereotypical axe crazy serial killer. He can wield one of them at a time, two at a time, or connect both to increase its destructive capabilities. Devil Fruit Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie (Page hasn't been made yet) Summary: Allows Grim to become a hybrid or complete zombie. Type: Mythical Zoan Usage: Grim uses his Devil Fruit powers in combat to elevate his speed. While its chiefly used for speed enhancement, Grim can use his Z Virus to transform others into corpses, revive himself (even from dust,) and to revive whoever he chooses from the dead. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Grim can also use Busoshoku Haki to improve his axes' cutting power and strength, among other uses. Grim uses this type of Haki to enhance his Rokushiki attacks and to help him fight Logia Devil Fruit users. These powers and the ones above were the main factors behind Grim's promotion to Vice Admiral. Relationships Marines Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles *Grim versus The Jolly Pirates, Glory and Lawrence. (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *While Moria's zombies were meant to be comedic, Grim as a zombie was meant to terrify. Only his subordinates are comedic. *Grim was given the nickname, "Graveyard," due to one incident where he had turned an entire battlefield into a field of cadavers, including his own men. *Grim and his men show no stitches like the Thriller Bark zombies do. They do however, have missing eyes and lanky bodies. Another key difference is that Grim and his subordinates are capable of coming back from the dead, unlike Moria's zombies which relied on another person's shadow. *Grim's Devil Fruit powers are reminiscent of the zombie apocalypse style of Horror movies. *Grim's unique laugh is "Dodododododo." Do is the sound of a loud heartbeat, so when said repeatedly, it truly would sound like a heart that's beating a mile a minute. Precisely how someone would feel if s/he encountered one or more zombies. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon specialist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Haki Users Category:Antagonists Category:Axe User